Despierta, Rose
by Yanko51
Summary: Luego de medio año coqueteando, Rose y Scorpius se alejan mutuamente para no salir lastimados. La falta de comunicación los distancio, pero por sobre todo, fue el miedo de afrontar a sus familiares y amigos. Ahora, Scorpius está dispuesto a recuperar el tiempo perdido con Rose y demostrarle que no tiene nada de malo aceptar sus sentimientos.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes y las localizaciones pertenecen a J. K. Rowling. Hago esto sin ánimo de lucro, ni nada parecido. Solo me gusta escribir :)

Despertó y todavía estaba oscuro. Con una mano tanteo en el vano buscando el velador de Albus, pero recordó que no estaba en Hogwarts. Espero unos momentos hasta que sus ojos se acostumbraron a la oscuridad. El cielo raso era amplio y daba al final de la pared, a sus pies, con las enormes ventanas de su habitación. Hoy no había Luna. Bajo la puerta iban y pasaban pequeñas siluetas iluminadas por candiles de mano, los elfos domésticos ya habían empezado a trabajar, no faltaba mucho para que amaneciera. Dormito moviéndose de un lado a otro por lo que le parecieron horas. Por más que estiraba sus piernas, éstas no conocían el final de la cama. Abrió los ojos y pudo distinguir el azul que cubría las paredes, la luz se colaba por los extremos mal cerrados de las cortinas de pesado género. Cruzó y llevó ambos antebrazos a su frente esperando que alguien abriera la puerta para decirle que el desayuno estaba listo y que él respondiera que acababa de despertar, pero nada pasó. Tensó todos sus músculos en un largo quejido antes de despejar y levantarse de un tirón, solo para sentir la sangre bajar hasta su cuerpo.

Mareado, contempló los baúles. Era la primera vez que los hacia él mismo. Había tenido mucho tiempo en vacaciones. Se levantó en dirección a su "ropa de calle", como la llamaban algunos, ordenada enfermizamente sobre su escritorio la noche anterior. Se la tendría que cambiar en el tren. Puso estratégicamente el uniforme escolar sobre todas las cosas dentro del baúl. Todo estaba planeado.

Lavo su cara con paciencia, tomándose más tiempo del necesario y se miró al espejo después de mucho. Su cabello había crecido, el flequillo le llegaba casi a los ojos. Por puro tedio no se lo corto en vacaciones. Le recordó al peinado de uno de los Scamander, solo que ellos tenían las raíces de un rubio más oscuro. Al igual que su padre, no tenía casi vello facial. Mientras inspeccionaba más a fondo su agudo mentón, recordó los pequeños cortes que, como cada mañana, aparecían bajo la barbilla de Hugo Weasley. A través de Hugo, volvió a sentir ansiedad, volvió a acordarse de ella.

Todo bien, salvo por sus grises ojeras. Ya se ducharía en el colegio.

Un elfo doméstico toco a su puerta. Su padre solicitaba la presencia del señorito en la mesa para el desayuno, algo así dijo. Salió al largo pasillo del segundo piso de la Mansión Malfoy, no sin antes guardar su varita de olmo en el incómodo bolsillo del pantalón muggle. Bajo las escaleras, haciendo crujir hasta el último rincón de la casa, más de un retrato familiar se quejó. En el comedor, solo estaba su padre en un extremo de la mesa ridículamente larga en la que comían habitualmente tres personas. Estaba leyendo El Profeta, al sentir a su hijo tomar asiento lo bajo recordando la página en la que había quedado.

―Buenos días Scorpius.

―Buenos días padre ―dijo sin mirar hacia delante, en su lugar observaba a un puesto cercano a la cabecera―, ¿dónde está mamá?

―Partió temprano a casa de tu tía Daphne, no se sentía bien y alguien tiene que llevar a tu prima a la estación.

Scorpius asintió tomando los cubiertos. Comió su tortilla de queso en silencio mirando de reojo a su padre, lucia ansioso, como queriendo hacer la pregunta que definiría su vida para siempre, solo que, en lugar de eso, se levantó, dio gracias por los alimentos y se retiró.

―Te espero en la sala ―No lo soportó más, dejo caer el servicio sobre su aún a medias omelette.

―¿Solo eso dirás? ¿No tienes nada más que decirme?

Draco Malfoy no era un hombre de palabras ni mucho menos de expresar su afecto. Lo había llevado bien hasta la fecha aún con la madre de Scorpius. Sin embargo, ni todos sus años lo prepararon para afrontar la carga que representaba ser un buen padre, o al menos uno atento. Sabía que algo no iba bien, incluso antes que Astoria le pidiera hablar con él. _Tener un hijo adolescente es complicado_ , dijo en aquella ocasión. Mas ahora se arrepentía de no conocer bien a su hijo.

―Tu madre me ha dicho que estás raro últimamente ―mencionó intentando mantener su tono habitual, pero se notaba el titubeo propio de alguien que teme no estar haciendo las cosas bien―. Dice que tu actitud es diferente también, ¿Tengo razón?

 _Genial, está hablando a través de mamá_ , pensó Scorpius. Tenía la cabeza gacha y apretaba, sin darse cuenta, el largo mantel, no pudiendo creer el poco tacto del que era testigo. Trato de elegir una respuesta cruel o sarcástica. _No, papá estoy bien, de maravillas de hecho_ , o, _De verdad no te das cuenta que tu único hijo está actuando extraño… ¿y te haces llamar a tu mismo padre?_. Antes de poder escoger sintió el dolor en sus palmas, sus uñas comenzaban a encarnarse. Se dio cuenta de la ridícula posición en la que estaba y respondió.

―Estoy bien.

Sin más, cogió su baúl y salió al rellano de la sala, tomando junto a su padre una vieja tetera que los trasladaría a la estación 9¾.

* * *

Despertó y todavía estaba oscuro. Se había movido durante la noche, lo sabía porque Lucy no estaba junto a ella en la misma cama. Se sentó en su lugar y la vio acurrucada abrazando su regalo de navidad, un oso de felpa que media más que ella. Sintió su espalda húmeda, su ropa de pijama estaba hecha jirones. _He tenido una pesadilla_ , pensó, aunque no consiguió recordarla.

Contemplo un punto fijo en la pared hasta que sus ojos se adaptaron a la oscuridad, la habitación estaba muy calurosa, producto de la cantidad de gente que ahí dormía, sus primas yacían por todas partes, en camas, sobre estas, hasta en colchonetas dispuestas por el suelo. Lily no regresó. Hace 6 años eran divertidas esas pijamadas en casa de los abuelos, cuando la vida era más sencilla. Se levantó en dirección al armario, tomo su ropa de calle en silencio, procurando no despertar a nadie, y se dirigió al baño. Al encender la luz, lo primero que vio fue el espejo, el cual evito mirar mientras se desvestia, entro en la ducha y dejo correr sus pensamientos cual flujo de agua tibia.

Recordó el juego que hicieron la noche anterior, el de contestar preguntas con toda honestidad, sin más, nada de trucos ni Veritaserum, solo honestidad de primas, por eso era divertido. Vinieron a su mente las preguntas, _¿es verdad que te gusta uno de los Scamander?_ , _¿qué se sintió atrapar la Snitch antes que Albus en el último partido?_ , hasta que Lily hizo la pregunta que todas las primas, tácitamente, tenían prohibido hacer:

―¿Qué te traes con Malfoy? ―Todas dejaron de reír, hasta que Molly reaccionó.

―Lily ―le espetó su prima, disfrazando la desesperanza de no saber cómo proceder con una mirada de enojo.

―Responde, ¿qué te traes con él?.

―Lily ―esta vez fue Rose la que respondió, al mismo tiempo que cruzaban miradas.

Recordó escuchar de Dominique que esté juego lo creó la madre de Lily, hace muchos años, que lo jugaban una vez al año, en Navidad, con tía Hermione y tía Luna, y que éstas se lo legaron a Victoire y Dominique. Sus primas no pudieron compartir mucho entre ellas, era aburrido contar tus secretos a alguien que ves casi todos los días, por lo que optaron por jugar cada una con su propio grupo de amigas, en Hogwarts. No fue hasta que Molly, Roxanne, Lucy y Rose heredaron el juego, que se pudo retomar la tradición; eventualmente Lily se les unió poco después. Los Weasley, al ser tan numerosos, habían adoptado la nueva tradición de pasar las vacaciones cada quien por su lado. Sin embargo, era casi una obligación reunirse la mañana siguiente a Navidad y Año Nuevo. Rose no fue ninguno de esos días a casa de sus abuelos, con la excusa de no sentirse muy bien. Aliviada y a la vez deprimida por haber evitado a su familia, nada hacía presagiar que sus primas llegarían a su casa durante la tarde del último día de vacaciones de invierno.

―¡No me mires así! ―gritó Lily luego del largo silencio―, como si fuera una niña.

Rose no iba a reaccionar, estaba completamente fuera de combate, síntoma de lo delicado que era el tema para ella. Sus primas lo sintieron, había que alejarla de Lily.

―Detente ―ordenó Lucy, observando con aparente enojo a la menor de los Potter. Ésta reaccionó a la situación y vio todo el lio que había armado. Con vergüenza, se levantó en dirección a la puerta y cerro de golpe con la misma fuerza con la que lo haría una Bludger.

Recordó ver a Lily sonrojarse cuando Albus menciono durante la cena del 31 de agosto que Scorpius había estado ayudándola un poco en Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras.

Recordó el inexplicable sentimiento amargo que la invadió, en lugar de sentirse feliz por ella.

Giro la llave cerrando el paso de agua. No quiso abrir la ventana temiendo pescar un resfriado por el cambio de temperatura, por lo que el baño estaba viciado de vapor. Le costaba un poco respirar, aunque no reparo en ello, sino que se secó y vistió mientras unos finos rayos de luz entraban en el cuarto. Desempaño el espejo para lavarse los dientes y le llamo la atención la expresión de su cara. Sonrió al recordar lo que Scorpius le dijo aquella vez mientras trataban de resolver un problema de Pociones; _Rose, eres bellísima cuando te concentras_. Ella levanto la mirada sonrojada, dándose cuenta de que la tinta en el pergamino de su compañero de estudio estaba totalmente seca y opaca. Quien sabe hace cuanto había terminado la tarea.

Salió del baño y sus primas ya estaban de pie, Lucy se peinaba sentada en la silla del escritorio, Roxanne ordenaba algo dentro de su baúl y Molly se levantaba para ir a desayunar.

―¿Cómo durmieron en mi cuarto?

―Había olvidado lo pequeño que era tu cuarto. Bueno, la última vez que alojamos aquí fue antes de que yo y Molly entráramos a Hogwarts. Ahora estamos más gordas.

Lucy y Rose rieron ante el comentario de Roxanne, era cierto de que habían crecido bastante desde entonces. Luego de que sus primas hubieran utilizado el baño bajaron las tres a desayunar, se hacía tarde, pero tenían la esperanza de que al menos alcanzarían a comer una tostada. Molly las estaba esperando con una taza de té para cada una, sin embargo, no había tostada.

―Considérenlo su escarmiento ―sentencio mientras reía por lo bajo, sabía perfectamente que, sin su tostada matutina, su hermana se ponía de mal humor―. Tío Ron ya se fue a trabajar; tía Hermione, Lily y Hugo fueron al Callejón Diagon, a tu hermano se le olvido comprar unos guantes para Herbología, así que quedan a mi cargo.

El desayuno fue rápido y agradable, lleno de bromas, comentando sobre lo que quedaba del año escolar; el partido de Gryffindor contra Ravenclaw que sería dentro de un mes, los ÉXTASIS que debían rendir Roxanne y Molly en junio. Estaban solas en casa cuando decidieron utilizar la red Flu para ir al callejón Diagon y de ahí acortar camino hasta la estación 9¾.

* * *

Despertó sobresaltado ante el retroceso del vehículo. Su respiración era pesada y agónica, como cualquiera que despierta durante la fase incorrecta del sueño. Sus padres tenían la anticuada costumbre de ir a dejarlo al tren aun fuera por el fin de las vacaciones de invierno. Todos sus primos habían pasado la noche en casa de un amigo salvo él. Comenzó a depositar su equipaje en uno de los carros que su padre había acercado. Recorrieron la sobrepoblada estación King Cross como cualquier otra persona, más de una mirada acaparaba la atención de la rojiza cabellera de su madre, poco natural para los Muggles. Cruzaron a través del pilar que soportaba el letrero con el número 10. Su padre, como todos los años, insistió en que su hijo pasara primero, lo cual le hacía gracia a Albus ya que su padre no solía imponerse sobre la opinión de nadie normalmente, pero, ante esto era intransigente.

Al traspasar, recordó lo que tío Fred le dijo una vez; _los magos cada vez asimilamos más costumbres muggles, lo cual está muy bien._ Fue la única ocasión en la cual vio a tía Hermione concordar con algo que dijo tío Fred. Muchos magos vestían ropas casuales, cómodas, dígase jeans, vaqueros, abrigos de invierno y ropa deportiva; en lugar de esas incomodas túnicas negras que la mayoría acostumbraba en tiempos pasados. Algo en su interior resonó al percatarse del vaho producido por la maquina roja y la gente aposentada en familiares formaciones, como si solo tuvieran permitido utilizar ese lugar en el andén. Vio a sus padres saludar a las mismas caras, hacer los mismos gestos y despedirse de forma similar de unos cuantos desconocidos para él. A lo lejos, pudo divisar, la cabellera grisácea de su amigo.

―Papá, mamá, hacia allá está Scorpius ―dijo señalando a la sección más distal del tren, como si fuera obvio que debía retirarse, por los próximos cuatro o cinco meses.

Sin embargo, sus padres al no ser completamente ignorantes de los pensamientos que tenía su hijo adolescente, se despidieron con un largo beso en su mejilla, recordándole que debía portarse bien. Antes de irse, tío Ron llego directo hacia su padre, con una cara seria no propia de él. Albus avanzó despreocupado hacia su amigo, con la expectante sensación anhelante de respuestas en su sangre.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes y las localizaciones pertenecen a J. K. Rowling. Hago esto sin ánimo de lucro, ni nada parecido. Solo me gusta escribir :)

Draco Malfoy era una persona divertida, al menos a los ojos de Albus Potter. Su padre nunca había hablado mal de él e incluso lo señalaba como una buena persona. Cabe decir que distaba mucho de la opinión popular, no había que ser genios para conocer el papel que había desempeñado durante la guerra. Como lo habían educado durante toda su vida, Albus no era prejuicioso y tomo especial atención para conocer a Scorpius Malfoy, descubriendo que era una persona muy buena y simpática. Ambos disgustaban hasta cierto punto lo mágico; y les interesaba la cultura muggle. Fue su razón principal por la cual, en su 3° año, ambos estudiantes de la casa Slytherin, decidieron tomar como uno de sus cursos optativos; Estudios Muggles. Sin embargo, Albus tomo además Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas como recomendación de su padre. Scorpius Malfoy contra todo pronóstico tomo Aritmancia. Luego comprendería el porqué de esta decisión.

El enérgico vapor de la locomotora salía expedido con fuerza mientras se alejaba a toda velocidad de las familias de sus tripulantes. Albus y su mejor amigo buscaban sin apuro una cabina vacía, Scorpius sobrereaccionó al encontrar una con su prima Lyra y los gemelos Scamander, hablando animadamente sobre quizá que estupidez. Se disponía a entrar cuando la mano de Albus lo tomo y lo arrastro a la cabina siguiente. Unas chicas de 3° de Gryffindor ocupaban el lugar.

―Chicas, ¿Qué tal? ―dijo Albus con un claro tono pícaro en su voz. Las muchachas desviaron de inmediato su atención hacia ellos―. Saben, tengo algo muy importante que hablar con mi compañero aquí presente ―soltó mientras golpeó un par de veces el pecho de Scorpius a modo de señal para que las niñas espabilaran―. Estaría muy agradecidos si nos dejaran un momento solos.

Acto seguido, las cuatro chicas salieron. Por sus murmullos se podía adivinar que se quedarían en el pasillo mientras desocupaban el vagón. Scorpius pensó que esto no era habitual, que actuara tan engreído. Sabía que muchas chicas de cursos inferiores veían a su amigo como el hombre ideal, solo para después madurar y darse cuenta que Albus no parecía estar interesado en el amor.

―No tenemos mucho tiempo antes de que deba salir a patrullar con Lyra ―dijo mientras repasaba su reloj de mano―. ¿Cómo vas con Rose?.

―Igual que cuando comenzaron las vacaciones ―respondió dejando salir un largo resoplido, mientras miraba sin atención el blanco paisaje a través de la ventana del compartimiento.

―En tu última carta me dijiste que querías solucionar las cosas con ella.

El rugir de la locomotora ahogo la última palabra mientras se perdía la vista de la ventana. La oscuridad los ahondo repentinamente. Estaban atravesando el único túnel de camino a Hogwarts.

―Eso haré, cuando llegué el momento ―cortó Scorpius de manera poco educada. Reparó enseguida en que no estaba escribiendo una carta, no podía simplemente borrar los comentarios crueles o hirientes―. Estoy bien Albus, por el momento me acercaré a Rose con calma.

―¿A qué te refieres con calma? ―intervino Albus mientras sacaba sin hacer ruido su varita del bolsillo. La oscuridad lo ayudaría a trabar la puerta del vagón para que nadie los interrumpiera. Habían sido amigos desde primer año pero aun así, a Scorpius le costaba compartir sus sentimientos con él.

―Quiero que se dé cuenta de ciertas cosas antes de intentar cualquier cosa. Recuerda que me dijiste que ella no ha conversado con nadie acerca de esto ―suspiró largamente ahogando un sollozo―. Gracias por responder mis cartas.

Albus escuchaba a su amigo más decidido y fuerte que hace unas semanas. Había notado su progresivo cambio a medida que intercambiaban correspondencia. Gracias a eso, Scorpius comprendió lo inmadura y poco comunicativa relación que llevaba con Rose. Ninguno tomó lo suficientemente en serio sus sentimientos como para pelear por ellos, tanto que, al primer problema, ambos decidieron sin mediar palabra, que lo mejor sería dejar las cosas como estaban.

Albus también lo comprendía, había sido un espectador durante el último semestre de la evolución de la relación de sus amigos. Recordó haber escuchado de una anciana profesora Sprout que cultivar una mandrágora era como mantener avivado un amor. Que las brujas y magos herbólogos del pasado dedicaban su vida a la comprensión de la naturaleza, aquella que tanto amaban, aquella que consumía sus vidas. _Irónico_ , meditó Albus.

―¿Recuerdas quiénes fueron los únicos que lograron mantener viva la mandrágora? ―preguntó sin esperar una respuesta de su amigo―. Ya sabes, la de segundo año en Herbología.

Scorpius no podía verlo, pero sabía que su amigo sonreía, lo conocía muy bien.

―Claro que lo recuerdo ―respondió con una leve sonrisa mientras el tren emergía de las profundidades de la montaña al campo invernal que representa el valle secreto. Dentro de una hora, el rio seria visible, congelado en todo su recorrido hasta el colegio―. Parece que las Gryffindor se fueron.

―No me imagino porqué ―dijo Albus mientras guardaba su varita en el bolsillo de su pantalón. Con una mirada maliciosa logro sacar una risa en su amigo.

―Eres un verdadero cabrón, Potter. Trabaste la puerta para que no pudieran molestarnos.

―Olvidas el _muffliato_ , Malfoy ―ahora la risa se le contagiaba él―. Y no soy cabrón, soy de Slytherin.

Con el tema resuelto, comenzaron a hablar de sus vacaciones. Scorpius había recibido de Navidad una nueva escoba, con lo cual a Albus le brillaron los ojos. Muy a pesar de Draco Malfoy, su hijo no era adepto al Quidditch, y todas las escobas que le regala terminaban siendo usadas por su amigo.

* * *

El viejo sombrero acabado en punta descansaba sobre una desvencijada cómoda. Aquel mueble que servía de esquinero se encontraba junto a la chimenea y era impreciso decir con total seguridad que elemento de la sala era el más viejo. Sin embargo, la oficina, que bien podría pertenecer a un director muy organizado, estaba taimadamente limpia y ordenada. Cada estante rebosante de gruesos volúmenes descansaba sobre una pared de piedra de la cual pendían retratos de muchos ancianos, solo unos forados cubierto de paneles de cristal a modo de ventana interrumpían la colección de cuadros. En medio solo se hallaba un escritorio dejando delante un espacio considerablemente grande, por el cual una persona podría pasearse durante horas pensando en silencio.

La habitación había estado quieta durante horas y, de haber sido vigilada, algún lunático habría podido jurar que aquel viejo sombrero de cuero curtido se movía de vez en cuando. La chimenea, justo antes de que el último rayo de Sol abandonara el cuarto por hoy, comenzó a emanar de las cenizas un verdoso fulgor. A medida que se sumía la oscuridad, más notorio se hacía el resplandor, hasta que una pequeña explosión iluminó por un instante todas las paredes de la sala. De inmediato emergió de la chimenea una anciana cubierta enteramente por una túnica larga y un sombrero de bruja. Antes de sentarse en la silla frente al escritorio, deposito sobre éste una recta rama de madera. Se notaba cansada y algo aliviada, agradecida de estar sola por fin.

* * *

Estaban compartiendo una conserva de cerezas cuando vieron al otro lado de la puerta a Lyra mover las manos en un intento por llamar la atención de Albus. Ambos saltaron de sus asientos al darse cuenta de lo tarde que era. Albus tomó lo más rápido que pudo su uniforme, entretanto Lyra abrió la puerta y por esta salió Albus a toda velocidad en dirección al baño.

―Ni siquiera me ha saludado, tu amigo es muy mal educado ―comentó Lyra haciéndose la ofendida, mientras tomaba asiento junto a su primo―. Me ha dejado haciendo el patrullaje sola.

―Perdón por eso, nos hemos entretenido conversan…

Se interrumpió al sentir los brazos de su prima rodeándole el cuello. El calor de su cuerpo y el perfume en su cabello lo abrigaron de una manera muy fraternal. Sintió ganas de llorar, aquella muestra de cariño era muy rara dentro de su familia. Sin embargo, Lyra, que posiblemente era la única persona que lo conocía mejor que Albus, sabía leer muy bien los sentimientos de su primo.

―No, soy yo la que debe disculparse, Scorp, debí estar más tiempo contigo.

―Tranquila, no fue para tanto, Albus estuvo conmigo ―dijo Scorpius mientras se separaban.

―Lo sé, me escribió muchas veces para pedirme consejos, pero era poco lo que podía hacer desde Alemania, encima ustedes no tienen teléfono y las lechuzas demoraban días en llegar.

Los primos se rieron en un intento por ahogar sus sollozos. Lyra siguió ofreciendo disculpas por un minuto más hasta que llegó Albus al compartimiento. Ambos se despidieron de Scorpius, pero Lyra se quedó atrás para darle un último abrazo.

―Nos vemos en el banquete ―se disponía a salir por el umbral cuando Scorpius la detuvo con una pregunta:

―¿Cómo pudiste abrir la puerta? ¿Albus te enseñó el contrahechizo?

Su prima se volteó con una sonrisa pícara en los labios.

―¿Quién crees que le enseño a hacer ese encantamiento en primer lugar? ―dijo mientras un mechón de su rubio cabello le cruzaba el rostro.

Scorpius se quedó solo en el vagón imaginando algún posible escenario en el cual les hubiera resultado útil un encantamiento _trabapuertas_ a un par de prefectos.

* * *

El inconfundible bufido de una locomotora al otro lado del lago la despertó de su fugaz sueño. _He llegado antes que los alumnos_ , caviló rápidamente la directora, consultando su viejo reloj con broche, similar al usado por los sanadores en San Mungo.

―Deberías descansar Minerva ―interrumpió uno de los retratos de la pared, más específicamente el de un hombre de cabello largo y negro que, a pesar de ser el más joven de los retratados, su expresión le confería un semblante de viejo amargado―. Es el primer día y ya se te ve agotada.

―Ya que estás tan hablador, avisa a tu retrato en el Ministerio que el tren llegó sin contratiempos ―el retrato esbozó una pequeña mueca (que bien podría haber sido una sonrisa) antes de retirarse por uno de los bordes del marco―. La ministra necesita una buena noticia, por muy ínfima que sea.

Se levantó suavemente de la silla y se dirigió al único aparador de cristal entre los estantes, la abrió y tomó de entre una gran cantidad de frasco de cristal, uno que comparativamente era pequeño. Retiró la cuña de corcho y bebió poco más que la mitad de su contenido, guardando el resto en uno de los bolsillos de su túnica. Salió del despacho en dirección al Gran Comedor ubicado en la planta baja del castillo cuando sintió el repentino golpe de energía y vitalidad en su cuerpo. Aunque el hormigueo en sus ojos persistía, esto le daba unas cuantas horas antes de caer rendida a la fatiga.

Al ingresar al Gran Comedor por la puerta de profesores pudo percatarse que los Premios Anuales recién estaban acomodando a los estudiantes en la mesa de su respectiva casa. Todos los maestros la saludaron cordialmente una vez que se sentó en la silla del director (o directora en este caso). Intercambio un par de palabras con su amigo el profesor Flitwick cuando recordó su conversación con la Ministra de Magia.

Minerva McGonagall había concurrido al Ministerio para una reunión muy importante, en donde a un gran número de representantes del Mundo Mágico se les informó sobre ciertas cosas muy extrañas que habían estado ocurriendo durante el transcurso del año anterior. Al levantarse la reunión, la directora fue encaminada al despacho de la ministra. Luego de un par de formalidades, la que antaño había sido profesora de Transformaciones, pudo leer en el comportamiento de su ex alumna que algo la inquietaba, como la duda que produce el querer contestar a la pregunta que hace un profesor a toda la clase.

―¿Qué es lo que te atormenta Hermione? ―preguntó finalmente la directora, más en tono de amiga que de maestra―. Sé que no es precisamente la violación de la barrera internacional sobre el Mar del Norte. Sé que es algo que…

―Rose ha estado actuando muy extraño durante las vacaciones ―interrumpió la ministra, con un ritmo al hablar que hacía tropezar cada palabra con la siguiente―. Desde que llegó de Hogwarts que no ha querido salir de casa, pocas son las noches que cena con nosotros y llora en su cuarto cuando Ron y yo no estamos en casa. Cuando le pregunto qué sucede, dice que nada y comienza a actuar, solo para que no nos preocupemos.

Minerva McGonagall no era tonta y estaba segura de que su ex alumna tampoco lo era, ambas sabían perfectamente lo que le pasaba a su hija. Sin embargo, ella no le daba suficiente importancia al tema, después de todo, quien no había sufrido por amor durante la adolescencia.

―Dígame Minerva, ¿sabe usted algo acerca del comportamiento de mi hija? ―preguntó casi en un sollozo, haciendo la siguiente pregunta mientras se secaba con un pañuelo unas pequeñas lágrimas―. ¿La vio usted actuar raro durante los últimos días que estuvo en Hogwarts?

―También me preocupé mucho por su comportamiento, pero créeme cuando te digo que no es grave por lo que está pasando, todos hemos sido jóvenes alguna vez, Hermione, o es que acaso no recuerdas lo mucho que sufriste por el joven Weasley.

Fue entonces cuando la directora pudo ver, aunque solo fuera por un momento, a través de la máscara de Hermione Granger y al mismo tiempo se vio reflejada en sus ojos. Se vio a sí misma de 16 años, rechazando al único amor de su vida en aquel pastizal de su infancia, en un lugar que nunca volvió por temor a recordar un amor que no quiso corresponder.

―Qué bueno que no soy la única que lo piensa ―dijo finalmente la ministra con una sonrisa melancólica en el rostro, había dejado de contener el llanto y ahora comenzaba de a poco a respirar normalmente―, mi niña está creciendo.

―Como dije Hermione, es algo normal en estudiantes de su edad, deberías hablar con ella cuando puedas, explicarle que no es el fin del mundo.

―Me gustaría, pero ya va en camino a Hogwarts en este momento, en el fondo lo sabía muy bien pero…

―No quería aceptarlo.

―¿No querías aceptar qué, Minerva? ―interrumpió el profesor Flitwick, sin interés en oír su respuesta, sino más bien con la intención de sacar a la directora de su letargo.

―Disculpa Filius, solo divagaba.

Filius Flitwick, consciente de que su amiga estaba cansada, dejo pasar el tema. Durante un momento pensó en cómo ofrecerle que se retirara a descansar mientras él oficiaba la bienvenida. Sin embargo, Minerva McGonagall se levantó de su silla y le vociferó a los estudiantes, a todo pulmón, que guardaran silencio en el Gran Comedor.


End file.
